


一次实验（PWP）

by diver366



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366





	一次实验（PWP）

***Billy/Freddy，斜线前后不代表攻受，互攻暗示。**

*练笔，分级R，blowjob，很无聊的一盘肉渣。

*OOC预警，PWP，不在意逻辑。

*不能接受 **未成年性****爱** 的请火速离开，谢谢合作。

 

 

 

 

“老天，你确定真的要这么做吗？” Billy瞪大了双眼，坐在床上的他下意识地合上双腿之间的空隙。

“这只是测试的一环，就跟以前一样不是吗？” Freddy很无辜地冲Billy皱眉。

“你看看你自己的表情，就跟平时一样在谋划些什么！而我就是在你露出这幅表情的时候被你用火烤了一身！” Billy发出咯咯的奇妙尖叫，但他看上去并不那么反对Freddy的建议。

“好啦，你现在变身。” 地板上坐着的Freddy努力用手往前挪了挪身体，他雀跃地盯着Billy。

“噢，你别这样看着我……” Billy无奈摇头。要知道每当Freddy露出期待的面容时，他总是会被他的鬼主意吸引，放下内心的防备。他不情愿地张开嘴念出“S”然后又合上，忽然盯向Freddy问道：“为什么是我？我们都可以变身。你也可以。”

“我是你的经纪人，火花手指队长。” Freddy露齿而笑，他举着他的写字板在Billy面前晃了一下，上面的实验名称一闪而过。

Billy咬牙：“好吧好吧，我变身就是了……沙赞！” 闪电过后，身材健硕的男性坐在床上，他捂着脸。“我觉得还是不太好！”

“来吧，别害羞，你都那么乐意跟路人合照耍杂技讨要小费了。” Freddy扳他的手。

“老天那都多久以前的事情了！” Billy捂住脸不肯放手，他觉得他还是不能在这件事上面向Freddy妥协，即使他已经满足了Freddy的许多、许多古怪的要求，他还偷偷把Freddy带进正义联盟的地面基地……虽然还是暴露了，并且被骂了一顿（但是Freddy是沙赞家族的一员，正义联盟迟早会接纳Freddy的，Billy并不真的感到十分歉疚；好吧，只有一点点）

“还差一天就是一个月以前。” Freddy掏出手机日历，露出略带讥讽的笑容。“一点也不久。”

“噢……所以今天是我搬进来满一个月的日子。” Billy却没有理会暗含的讽刺。他放下手心，脸上再次浮现了一种生涩的笑容，他想起了搬进这个家庭以来的种种。

“对对，是我们认识的满月纪念日。” Freddy猛点头。“哥们，来吧。”

“……” Billy对着Freddy挑眉，然后放弃挣扎：“……好吧。”

 

“可是，这套衣服要怎么脱下来？” Billy抓起披风瞧了瞧，随后又在观察身上通红的制服。

“撕下来，直接撕。” Freddy开口打断。

“我只有这一身，哥们！” Billy不赞同地说道。

“不不不，傻瓜，每次战损以后再次变身我们的衣服都还好好的，就说明这个制服也是魔法变的，根本没必要担心它。”

“你管我叫‘傻瓜’……？”Billy难以置信地盯着Freddy，他停下了一切动作。

“呃，让这过去行吗，兄弟，我爱你，这都是我的错。” Freddy合掌道歉。

虽然Billy觉得Freddy很敷衍，但他还是就此揭过，Freddy嘴快也不是一两天的事情了。

腰间的红色布料在平时可抵挡各类攻击，但是在Billy的手掌中却轻易地裂开一条大缝，紧绷的下腹肌肉隐隐约约地露出。

“老天……” Billy与Freddy一起围着发出了惊呼。

“我从未看过制服下面的身体。” Freddy惊讶地摇头。

“我也是！每次去上厕所我都先变回原来的身体！就因为这制服没有拉链！”

“……那你一定很辛苦。”

“当然！”

“现在开始测试吧，Billy。” Freddy在胸前叉起双手。

“……这要怎么测试？” Billy僵硬了身体，他流露出无措的目光，在那成熟的脸庞上却显得格外可怜。

“咳……你没有自慰过？” Freddy转移了视线，他可受不了Billy这样的模样。说起来奇怪，平时Billy还很倔强，可是变身以后他就不介意暴露他的脆弱了。是因为这种奇妙的超能力让他觉得自己不再是原来的那个Billy吗？

“当然……试过。” Billy喃喃自语。

“那就自己撸吧，我会背过身的。” Freddy一边说着一边就拖着他的腿在原地转身，背对Billy。

 

室内一片安静。Freddy觉得自己快要睡过去了，而Billy的声音悄悄响起。

“噢，Freddy……你能不能帮帮我？”

什么——

Freddy惊讶地睁开眼，同时转过身，Billy正气馁，看到Billy垂头丧气的模样让Freddy不知不觉地靠近了他。“噢，老天。”

Billy的手心中是瘫软的庞大的成人尺寸阴茎，他撸动了好一会，阴茎都没有任何动静，他不知所措极了。

“ 我们不要做这个实验了吧？” Billy噘嘴。

“既然开始了，你以后还想在我面前再脱一次裤子吗？” Freddy白了他一眼，他伸出手。

“停下停下！” Billy大喊。

“为什么？” Freddy毫无障碍地搭上Billy的阴茎，他开始从阴茎的前端划向根部。

“啊……” Billy发出一声低沉的喘息，然后就捂住嘴：“老天这个声音太奇怪了！我要变回去。”

“Billy你看的片还少吗？” Freddy不以为然地继续安抚手中的阴茎。“等我们实验结束再变回去。”

“看过与实际操作不同，Freddy为什么你总是这么淡定……？” Billy不解地质问Freddy。

“我并不淡定，只是比你好一点。” Freddy说着又抓紧了一把，Billy呻吟出声。

“站起来了站起来了，Freddy……” Billy感受到下体开始充血发硬，摇摇晃晃升起。

“不要把我的名字跟这种事情摆在一起！” Freddy终于无法再绷着脸，他连忙松开了手。

“这还是你说要做的实验。” Billy瞪着他。

“但还是很奇怪。” Freddy说着，仔细地打量眼前彻底勃起的巨物。

哇噢，这就是超级英雄的阴茎。不知道变身以后的我又是什么模样？

Freddy想着，不知从哪里掏出一个绳状量尺，对着Billy的阴茎比划。

“老天……” Billy为Freddy的科学精神倒吸了一口气。之前Freddy说他作为超能力测试研究员充满勇气的时候Billy还不以为然，现在他是真的彻底佩服Freddy了。

“好了，你赶紧射吧。不能总是这样紧绷着，对身体不好。”Freddy记录下资料以后说道。 （这个记录下来有什么意义？）

Freddy再次转身，听到Billy一声比一声沉重的喘息，那嗓音莫名让他想要回头看看Billy的表情。

“Freddy，我需要你……！” Billy尴尬又无助地喊道。

“我刚才已经帮过你一次了，你不能总是让我帮忙这尴尬的事情，对吧，Billy？” Freddy按下心中奇怪的念头，说出他认为最正常的回答。

“可是刚才也是你帮忙的，而这个实验也是你提起的！” Billy的声音听起来委屈极了。

老天，难道Billy不知道用成人的身体发出这种孩子般的情绪的声音很奇怪吗？

“Freddy，这东西只听你的，它只喜欢你！”

“够了，Billy！” Freddy又羞又怒地回过了头。什么叫做Billy的阴茎只听Freddy的话？这是什么混账话，Billy？

Freddy刚一回头就对上Billy的眼神，Billy正委屈巴巴地用成年人的大眼睛盯着他，奇妙的反差让Freddy想起自己才是这场闹剧的罪魁祸首。

“……我很抱歉，Billy，我……” Freddy耸了耸肩：“让我们快速结束这个烂摊子吧。”

Billy点点头。

 

让超级英雄射精竟然是如此艰难，相比之下，让超级英雄的阴茎勃起简直就是幼儿园级别的。Freddy反复用上刚才帮助阴茎勃起的手段也没能使得这根阴茎射精。

“……超级勃起能力，确认。”

“别闹了……Freddy，哥们，我好恨你。”

“不如直接变回来怎么样？” Freddy提议道。“变回来估计就不勃起了。”

“……” Billy瞪着他。

“开玩笑的。” Freddy划掉了这项建议。

但他的手都开始发酸了，再这样撸下去他可以连双手也残疾了（噢这当然是开玩笑的）。

Freddy盯着那根阴茎，冒出了别的想法。

“……手不行的话，嘴怎么样？”

“什么！？” Billy慌忙往床后退去。但是他们的床根本没多大，他往后挪了两下就碰上了墙。

“要不然呢？”Freddy皱眉。“你有其他好办法？”

Billy沉默了很久，然后摇摇头。

“那就只能这么办了。” Freddy握住Billy的双手，Billy乖乖地让他拉回床边。

“但这样不太……！” Billy还在做最后的抵抗，就像被人扼住脖颈一样停住了话音，他视线往下，看到Freddy含住他的阴茎，Freddy多话的嘴巴被堵得满满的，双颊上浮现一丝红晕。

“老天……” Billy觉得自己的全身都快要燃烧起来。

Freddy似乎想对此说些什么，迫于现状却只能对Billy挤了挤眼睛。他的双眼看起来有点红，可能是因为口腔被硬物占据而感到难受。

生涩的舌头艰难地擦动过柱身的平面，头部漏出的少量液体给味蕾带来苦涩的滋味，Freddy有点后悔自己做出的选择了，但当他每舔动过硬物，上方的Billy的呼吸就更加浓厚一分，他忽然觉得这一切非常有趣，Billy再次暴露出Freddy所不了解的陌生一面，因为Freddy的缘故。

“Freddy……” Billy低声叫唤，他微微扳起Freddy的头，眼里充满柔和的信任：“真的有效！你又猜对了，哥们！”

当然。

Freddy心想。他更加投入，双手摆在Billy的大腿根部，调整角度刺激阴茎，阴茎在他口中持续增大，直到一个节点停止，但这还是让Freddy的嘴唇充血变得更加鲜红；Billy在克制腰部的挺动冲动，Freddy可以从他紧绷的拳头中看出。

Billy最好不要这么做，Freddy想道，但即使Billy这样做Freddy也不会真的怪他。

舔吮了很久以后，Freddy口中的阴茎抽搐了一下，温凉的液体猝不及防地冲进Freddy的喉咙，他咳嗽起来，眼泪从眼眶边缘滑落。

Billy慌忙把阴茎抽出：“老天！Freddy，你还好吗？”

“……你觉得呢？” Freddy红着双眼——都是咳嗽害的——又继续咳嗽了好一会。

 Billy慌乱地看着Freddy咳嗽，忽然想起原本的目的：“……噢！不再勃起了！” 一声雷鸣过后，Billy恢复了少年模样，他赶紧扶起咳嗽到趴在地上的Freddy：“……你干嘛要把那东西吞进去！”

“都是因为你一声不吭就射好吗！” Freddy终于停止了咳嗽，但他的眼睛还是红红的。

“我很抱歉……” Billy说道：“……但这都怪你开的头吧。”

“……”Freddy皱眉盯着Billy委屈的脸，最后忍不住笑了出来：“老天，怎么我现在发现你的表情即使不用变身也很好笑……”

“什么意思？” Billy说道。

“噢，其实本来我觉得你的表情一切都很正常的，你甚至还喜欢扮冷脸耍酷。但是看惯了你变身以后的滑稽脸，就会觉得原来的你也很滑稽。”

“……我很想敲你的头。”

“停止！Billy！” Freddy捞过枕头挡住Billy假意挥过来的拳头。

Billy轻轻锤了一下枕头，然后忽然又发出一声哀嚎。“老天，我还是觉得我们太奇怪了！我不应该答应你做实验的！”

“什么？”

“就……你刚才……” Billy扁起嘴，他在地毯躺下。“我以前从没跟别人这样做过……除了你。”

“噢，是吗？” Freddy在Billy的上方探头。“那你感觉怎么样？”

“……很好。”Billy犹豫了一会说道。

“那就没问题，Billy。你可以当作是一场意外，一次实验事故。” Freddy咯咯笑起来。

“……” Billy爬起来，他盯住Freddy。“……如果不当作是意外呢？”

Freddy的笑声停下来了，他开始脸红。“那我们可以经常试一试。”

“怎么试一试？”

“你给我做刚才我帮你的事情，或者还是我，或者我们一起尝试别的，更加深入的……”

“噢，这是你说的，Freddy。” Billy重新躺下，这次他是挨着Freddy的大腿躺下的。

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
